Unexpected
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: The fifty sentences revolving around the hidden secrets between Demyx and Olette within pre-KH2, KH2 and post KH2 plus some AU. 1sentence @ LJ challenge: theme set Beta. Demyx x Olette


**Unexpected**

_By Chiharu Tanaka_

_

* * *

_

**A/n:** This is a challenge I took at the 1sentence community at livejournal (theme set Beta), and enjoy the crack!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I'm going to have to run from English teachers and grammar fanatics for the overused commas, semicolons, hyphens and so on.

**Rating:** G to a slight R.

**Pairing: **Demyx/Olette (part of the Somebody + Nobody movement!)

Note: Ranges from AU, pre-game, in-game and post-game...but it's mostly AU.

* * *

#01 – Walking

The brilliant, orange-hued sky over Twilight Town was one Olette has seen a thousand times, but it always looked picturesque and brand new when she shared it with him as they walked to the Train Station, holding sea-salt ice cream in their hands.

#02 – Waltz

Olette never did imagine what would happen to Demyx's mullet during the school prom, and she was shocked to see his neat, combed and gelled hair that she couldn't resist pulling himself into a dance right away; wanting the other girls to know that the adorable yet dorky man was hers and hers alone.

#03 – Wishes

Demyx blinked as he stepped out of the dark portal and he finds Olette tossing munny at the fountain; he asks her what she was doing and she would reply with a hopeful smile, "Just making a wish," praying that he would not disappear at the end of this affair.

#04 – Wonder

When she sees Demyx running frantically towards her with a bouquet in his hands and a guitar strapped on his back, she marvels at life and its wonderful possibilities.

#05 – Worry

Olette frets in her sleep, her body shifting left and right uncomfortably as she tried to sleep only to wake the man sleeping next to her up; "What's wrong, Olette?" he mumbles sleepily, and he gasps as tears began to fall from her eyes stemming from her doubtful heart.

#06 – Whimsy

The other Organization members would sometimes catch Demyx staring off into space while strumming his sitar and Marluxia was even able to sneak in a blossom in his mullet hair as the love-sick boy sighs away.

#07 – Waste/wasteland

"If you have so much time to spare strumming your guitar," she grumbles, a hands on her hips with a feather duster sticking out from one of her hands – which Demyx found her still attractive nonetheless; "You could at least help me with cleaning this godforsaken wasteland you call your home."

#08 - Whiskey and rum

While being dizzied by glasses of whiskey and rum courtesy of Luxord, Demyx was narrowly saved from exposing his secret affair by Axel; who covered his big mouth before he called Marluxia the name of his lover.

#09 – War

There was a colossal war that crossed various worlds and he was part of the enemy forces, but Olette had no idea of just how serious it was until Sora came to tell her what was going on – long after Demyx had vanished in Radiant Garden.

#10 - Weddings

Somehow weddings always make the residential tomboy Olette cry, even more so when she sees Fuu getting married to Rai and Demyx is playing their wedding song, strumming on his guitar on a stool while he sang in the gentle voice she knew was as gentle as his heart.

#11 - Birthday

He told her Nobodies had no birthdays, but she remembered the date she first met him and decided – with streamers and a big creamy cake with a 'Happy Birthday' scrawled clumsily on it – that it would be his birth date forever.

#12 - Blessing

"What do you work as?" her father asks; "A musician...I play with a band," Demyx replies and Olette is suddenly thinking that bringing her boyfriend home to see her parents was a bad idea.

#13 - Bias

Olette hates her parents, and it wasn't because she was a hormonal teenager – heck, she was already 24 – it was because they could not accept her dating a guitarist and wants her to marry a successful doctor or engineer instead.

#14 - Burning

Nobodies had to eat too, and Demyx went all the way to burn through three attempts of biscuit sets before he finally got them done right and gives them to Olette to try, but when Olette lied to him about them being actually salty, he felt like crying because no one had ever lied for him before.

#15 - Breathing

Water is his element, Demyx didn't need air to breathe if he was underwater – but as he watches Olette being pushed into the sea by her new school friends at the beach and struggles to gasp for air, he easily jumps into the water to pull her right back up to the surface; a bit sad that his mullet was ruined but not sad at all as Olette clings to him for dear life.

#16 - Breaking

Olette's suspicion of someone stalking her only escalated to an alarming high when she discovered her favourite glass ornament clumsily broken on her bedroom floor, and no one had access to her bedroom but her family who were out of town.

#17 - Belief

Trust was hard to gain from a street-smart girl like Olette, but when Demyx went out of his way to grab her hand just as she was about to fall off the Twilight Town clock tower, she thought maybe she could trust him a little more.

#18 - Balloon

Demyx finds it amusing that Olette could be running around with two boys all summer and yet fears the sound of balloons popping – it was uncharacteristic of her, yet adorable.

#19 - Balcony

This wasn't a play; he was no Romeo but he was brave enough to sneak away from his family of Organization XIII to find her in the late hours of the night; she was no Juliet but she was willing enough to wait for him at those nights; and there was no death in the end but his own – because he would never allow her to fake her death to save his skin.

#20 - Bane

This was probably the only time Demyx found Axel truly annoying – asking him questions about the little relationship when all he was supposed to do was mind his own business.

#21 - Quiet

She used to enjoy moments of peaceful silence, seated on top of the clock tower by herself; but after meeting Demyx, the silence was unbearable because if she didn't hear him play his sitar she knew he wasn't there.

#22 - Quirks

Every time she comes into his apartment, she never fails to sigh before frowning, marching up to his lazy self lying on the long couch before putting her hands on her hips, then saying, "When are you gonna clean this up?", before crossing her arms – all in that order – and he gets up and kisses her hello anyway.

#23 - Question

"Why do you have to learn all these numbers and crap when you're not even going to use it?" he asks when he peers at her doing her math homework and she laughs, asking him back; "How do you know I'm not going to use it?"

#24 - Quarrel

Olette comes storming into Naminé's apartment and sits herself on the couch before either she or Riku could offer, and crosses her arms grumbling about how forgetful and dense Demyx could be, of which the other two laughs at her and Naminé tells her, "You're going to always fight over stupid things, so just calm down and apologize to him later."

#25 - Quitting

"I'm quitting the band," he tells her, "I'm going to find a more stable job and prove to your parents that I'm capable of taking care of you," of which she responds by gritting her teeth with tears welling in her eyes; "You idiot."

#26 - Jump

Olette has always been wary ever since she was a young child – she played the role of the level-headed one between her, Hayner and Pence – but the most reckless thing she had ever done was after meeting the black-cloaked man with an irresistibly endearing smile and talent in music – she now dares to jump into dark portals with him that took them to infinity and beyond, and she had never felt so happy and worried at the same time.

#27 - Jester

She loved him because of the way he made her laugh, and even more so when he tries so hard – jokes, chatter, playing his guitar, or merely just giving her a hug – to put a smile to her face after a long day's worth of work.

#28 - Jousting

Olette laughs at the idea of him beating the crap out of Seifer just because the blond-haired bully teased her, and Demyx wails, "You don't understand! He likes you; that's why he teases you! You're my girl, and I'm going to tell him just that!" and Olette wonders what ridiculous ideas did Axel spout to him this time.

#29 - Jewel

The turquoise beads she has around her wrist and the one turquoise pendant she has around her neck brings Demyx into the Twilight Town library to look up on crystals, of which he finds out that it symbolises protection and wonders if his sudden appearance in her life has anything to do with it.

#30 - Just

With Demyx and Olette, there was no gallant promise of protecting her with his life, sweet kisses and sweeping her off her feet as it were with Riku and Naminé; there was no frequent squabbles, making-out sessions and random sex as it were with Axel and Kairi; it was just simply hanging out and being comfortable in each other's presence with the occasional bubbly joke or two.

#31 - Smirk

The confident, yet eerie smirk on Demyx's face chills Olette to the bone – it was different from the his usual dorky self and it gives her the shivers as he reveals to her his darker side – and with his index finger on his lips as he looked at her eye-to-eye, his other hand stroking her hair gently, he tells her, "Don't worry, no one will know but the two of us."

#32 - Sorrow

Even if Demyx did not have a heart to feel with, he still believed that he could feel like his original would, and as he felt the piercing jab of the Keyblade through the hollow in his chest where his heart should be, he felt regret mixed with pain for the green-eyed girl who believed he was a normal person; Sora almost thought that tears escaped the Nobody's eyes when he faded into darkness – until Donald coldly convinced him that it was just droplets from his water spells.

#33 - Stupidity

It wasn't Demyx's fault he was born into a group that consisted of males except for two members, of which one was a clone of a male anyway; so it wasn't entirely his fault he wasn't good at dealing with girls as Olette got upset at him getting excited at talking to other females around town.

#34 - Serenade

He has a beautiful voice, she realises, when she hears him sing to her for the first time and she wanted to hear him over and over again so badly she snuck a recording device during one of his serenading sessions and plays it on loop beside her pillow until the batteries died.

#35 - Sarcasm

Despite being generally good-natured most of the time, Olette realises Demyx was actually a terrifying person when he was angry, and she sees this first-hand when Sora teases about how he was heartless to stand her up on one of their dates, and Demyx coldly replies, "At least she loves me, unlike yours."

#36 - Sordid

If there's one thing about boys Olette absolutely cannot stand – it was their filthy habit of not showering for days at a time; and she drags Demyx into the bathroom after he hibernated in his apartment for a whole three days with his supply of instant noodles, guitar and music sheets; threatening him to take a shower or she would douse him with freezing cold water if he refused.

#37 - Soliloquy

Demyx has an odd habit of talking to himself like a character in a play, especially when he thinks no one is listening to him – and Axel merely laughs behind him as he mumbles, "Should I go with a bracelet...or a ring?"

#38 – Sojourn

The group decides to go to the mountains to escape the summer heat, and although it was much cooler at the higher altitude, Olette finds herself so exhausted at the climb that she just collapses at the campsite with a sigh but later joins in singing around the campfire with Demyx at the guitar as always.

#39 - Share

Olette surprises herself, because after all this time being friends with Hayner and Pence and all the other people around town and school, she never found a person so easy to relate her feelings and thoughts to than the mysterious stranger that came into town a few months ago, even if he dressed in all black in the middle of summer and had an old 80's mullet on his hair.

#40 - Solitary

They may have been working towards the same goal, but life in the Organization XIII is actually very lonely, Demyx knew as he was ordered to Twilight Town on another mission to eliminate Heartless; the only thing keeping him going was the prospect of meeting the green-eyed girl again and listening to her talk about her school and playing a tune for her.

#41 - Nowhere

"If you disappear, where will you go?" she asks; "Nowhere," he replies, "because I was never here in the first place," and she tears up like a child and tells him while holding her chest, "You will be here; because if no one else remembers you, I will."

#42 - Neutral

Olette has never tried to shape him – she never told him that his mullet is funny even though everyone laughs at it, she never stops him from playing the music he likes with his friends, she carries with her his dream of becoming a real rock star – because all his traits were what made him special and what she loved about him.

#43 - Nuance

After having dated Olette for so long, and having kissed her many number of times, Demyx notices something and tells her, "You know...your lips have this orangey tinge."

#44 - Near

Demyx can turn from warm to cold in a split second – like dunking ice cubes into water – and he lets no one approach him because any who tries would get their heads bitten off by his sharp tongue and cynical wit, but Olette knows him better and he lets her sit beside him until he finally warms to room temperature again.

#45 - Natural

Their progress of relationships was so natural no one really realised when they actually started dating; because from the moment they met they had clicked as instant friends, then by frequency they became best friends and one day they were suddenly holding hands and sharing chaste kisses in the alley.

#46 - Horizon

"If we take a boat and ride off far into the horizon over there, would we fall off the edge of the world?" Demyx asks outside the train station, and Olette laughs and pinches his cheek; "No, silly, the world is round."

#47 - Valiant

Demyx has been labelled a 'coward' by his mates, but the only time he truly felt courageous was when he realised that they were all wrong – that Nobodies in fact can feel and do have 'hearts' of their own – and flees from them to prove that Nobodies can smile, laugh, cry and love like normal humans can.

#48 - Virtuous

Demyx tells her he did not have a 'heart' to feel with, so he couldn't tell what was 'right' or what was 'wrong', but even if it made no sense to her, she knew he was a good person; "You just don't know who to believe in," she tells him, "But you can believe in me."

#49 - Victory

Kingdom Hearts is light, not like the darkness they were born in, but as plans sped up and they conquered it faster than Sora and his friends anticipated, Demyx grasped his chest with anticipation when he received his heart, only realising later that it was no different than when he was a Nobody – because someone already taught him how to be a Somebody.

#50 - Defeat

"Coming," Olette says as she walks to the door one rainy afternoon to find a man soaked to the bone in a shirt and a pair of jeans, wet brown hair stuck to his face and a pair of blue-green eyes she hasn't seen in months, and she knows she has lost this game of pretending that his short presence in her life did not change her, and the words that came out of her mouth were, "Demyx?"; he smiles in reply and pulls her hand to touch his chest and sure enough – she felt his heart beat.

* * *

THE END

Please review!


End file.
